the_world_of_alduroumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alduroum Setting Rules
Any PC race that has Darkvision as a trait loses it. It is instead replaced with Low-Light Vision- You can see clearly in shadowy light. The one exception is the Drow subrace for Elf. They gain Darkvision instead of Superior Darkvision. In addition to standard PC races, Alduroum allows for additional PC choices when creating a character. The details are listed below. Orc The leaderless many, the Orcs come from the breeding pits of Goroth'Caul. Used as mercenaries and slave labor, they lack the organization to lead their own future. Some are beginning to pick up the mantle of leadership, but they often meet a short and violent fate at the hands of outsiders. Orcs vary greatly, almost as much as humans do. Some Orcs believe in honesty, pride, and loyalty to the tribe. Others see material gain as an end goal and violence as the means. Others do not think of ideals. They spend their days putting a meal in front of themselves, one day at a time. They do not fret about gods, fates, or greater consequence. Orc spellcasters are extremely uncommon. Druidism and Ranger magic are the only magics that can be found in Orcish lands. Though they could learn the arts of a wizard like anyone else, there are exceedingly few places where such a thing could happen. Orcs often become Fighters or Barbarians. Slender runts of tribes will often delve into Rogue. Hunting packs always have a few Rangers among their number. Orc PCs have the following: Menacing-'' Gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. ''Ability Score Increase-'' Strength score increases by 1 and Constitution score increases by 1. ''Speed-'' Your base walking speed is 35 feet. ''Low-Light Vision-'' You can see clearly in shadowy light. '''Hobgoblin' Hobgoblins are the leaders of what is known as the "Mongrel Empire". A loose (sometimes dis-united) confederation of Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Trolls, and other brutish races that are led by the carrot and stick of the Hobgoblins of Rith'tik, their fortress capital. As strong, intelligent, and graceful as men, they challenge mankind's position as the primary race of Alduroum. Long held at bay by an on and off truce in the north, many worry what the Mongrel Empire may be capable of. Hobgoblins are, above all things, disciplined. Raised in a militaristic society where generals rule the population, every Hobgoblin child is trained in the methods of war. For centuries, religion was taboo for Hobgoblins. Seen as a distraction, a popular revolt brought the faith of Maglubiyet back to civil society. However, this faith is corrupted by the taint of Orcus. His cults are powerful among the Mongrel Races. Hobgoblins who travel are often with a group called the Hepangxi. Meaning 'Speakers of Peace' in Goblin, this is the diplomatic wing of the Mongrel Empire. Trained as the best that the Mongrel have to offer, they travel the lands to show the outside world what their empire has to offer. Explicitly meant to foster good relations with other races, many view them with distrust. Hobgoblins can become anything. With a thriving civil society and resources to grow, many disciplines and ideas have been spread throughout their society. For obvious reasons, Fighters and Rangers are the most common. Warlocks are the rarest sort of spellcaster for Hobgoblins. Covenants with beings is far too much like a covenant with Orcus, and is looked down upon. Clerics often worship Maglubiyet. Hobgoblin PCs have the following: Ability Score Increase-'' Dexterity score increases by 1 and Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Low-Light Vision-'' You can see clearly in shadowy light. ''Martial Aptitude-'' You are proficient with martial weapons. '''Mousefolk' A small and timid people, they are only known of in certain parts of the world. Usually, they are quite content to dwell in their forest-bound villages and stay out of the larger race's way. Usually found in southern forests around the Hearthland, certain groves in the Midland Quagmire, and across the Eastern Reach, they police themselves and attempt to live comfortably. Though every few years a Mousefolk will emerge from his home who is different from the others. Whether for adventure, research, of wanderlust, the Mousefolk have a word for these individuals: Troublers. Troublers defy the Mousefolk standard for quiet and calm. They bring wild news and stories, they are never home in time for dinner, and they are usually dirty from their activities. Not hated or reviled, they are merely seen as misguided. Mousefolk worship the old god Lliira, goddess of joy. A secondary deity is Milil, god of song and poetry. Their favorite activities are eating, sleeping, and conversing. Mousefolk are notorious for the duration that they can continue small talk and idle conversation in a comfortable setting. In a similar vein, they love good literature, stories, and music. They will preserve written works and music for centuries, passed down from one Mousefolk scholar to another. A Mousefolk's nimbleness and small stature makes for a good Rogue or Ranger. Their bookishness often lends them to the studies of Wizardry. Sorcerors, Warlocks, and Clerics are prevalent, but not nearly as common. Mousefolk Fighters often have had time in a village militia. Barbarians come from the smaller, wilder clans on the edges of the known world. Called Meadowguard Mousefolk, Troublers are instead treated with pride. Mousefolk PCs have the following: Ability Score Increase-'' Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Constitution score decreases by 1. ''Size-'' Your size is Small. Mousefolk grow between 2 and 2 and 1/2 feet tall and weigh 25 pounds on average. ''Speed-'' Base walking speed is 25 ft. ''Keen Sense-'' You gain proficiency in the Perception skill. ''Languages-'' You know Common and Squeak Speak, the racial language of Mousefolk. ''Subrace: Softpaw An average Mousefolk, you care not keen to fighting and would much rather stay in with your books. Specializing in studies and art, you explore to see the world and learn of things outside your forested homeland. Softpaws tend to be on the "runty" side. They are usually no taller than 2 feet. You retain all abilities you would gain from the regular Mousefolk template. Ability Score Increase-'' Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Artistry-'' You gain proficiency with one type of artisan's tools or one musical instrument. ''Squirm-'' You can move through tiny sized spaces as if you were tiny. ''Subrace: Meadowguard These Mousefolk are often the Troublers that their people speak of or are from the wilder villages of Mousefolk. They still love to read and enjoy a warm bed, but these pleasure need to be broken up by brawls, fights, exploring, and getting messy. These Mousefolk will be found roaming in the company of other races or living in the small, hidden places of large, exotic cities. You retain all abilities you would gain from the regular Mousefolk template. ''Ability Score Increase-'' Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Brave-'' You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. ''Speak with Small Beasts-'' Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate with Small or smaller beasts.